You'll Always Be My Baby
by weepingwriter
Summary: My love is there wherever you may be. Just remember that you'll always be my baby. Keith & Brooke. OneShot.


_A/n: I herd this song an deiced to write a Keith and Brooke father/ daughter song fic to it. So here it is._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Keith, Karen, Lucas, Brooke, Taylor and I don't own the song._

_ 3 denver_

**You'll Always Be My Baby **

_There I was  
Ten years old  
Waitin' in my room for him to come home  
And I just knew  
He'd be so mad  
_

"Mom do you have to tell him?" Brooke Davis yelled at her mom Karen.

"Brooke you got caught smoking for goodness sake. Your ten years old what in the world made you think you could smoke?"

"Everyone was doing it and I was left out so I did it to."

"Brooke Penelope Davis that's why your sisters grounded every 2 days. Never hang out with Taylor and her friends ever again please?"

"I won't but do you have to tell dad."

"Yes I do and don't think your not getting grounded."

"Oh man."

"Now go to your room Brooke."

"Fine." Brooke said as she marched up the stairs to her room.

_Though I begged my mother not to  
She told my dad  
There was no denyin' I let him down  
But instead of bein' angry  
He put his arms around me  
And said_

"Keith get what Taylor let Brooke do when she was watching her?" Karen asked Keith when he came home from work.

"I don't know what did she do?" Keith asked his wife.

"She let Brooke smoke." Karen told him.

"That's it Taylor is never watching her again. I'll be back. I'm going to talk to Brooke."

"Have fun with that she begged me not to tell you."

"Oh I will." Keith laughed.

"Brooke can I come in?" Keith asked when he got to his youngest daughters door.

"It's your house dad." Brooke answered.

"Ok first Brooke drop the attitude right now. Why in the world would you do the things Taylor and her friends are doing?"

"Cause I wanted to fit in and be cool like them."

"Brooke your ten Taylor's 18 sometimes all your going to be is the annoying little sister. But that's ok. You still have time to grow up a little." Keith told the brown curly haired girl as he put his arm around her.

"So your not mad?"

"No I'm not made I'm just disappointed in you."

"Oh. So I guess you won't love me that much anymore."

_In the sunlight or the rain  
Brightest nights or darkest days  
I'll always feel the same way (hey) (yeah)  
Whatever road you may be on  
Know you're never too far gone  
My love is there wherever you may be  
Just remember that you'll always be my baby  
(Yeah)  
(Be my baby)_

"Brooke come here." Keith told her, "I will always love you no matter how many wrong things you do. I'll be there supporting your dreams and cheering you on at what you like to do."

"So your not as mad as mom."

"No and trust me your is more mad at Taylor for letting you smoke then she is at you."

"I love you daddy." Brooke said as she gave Keith a huge hug.

"I love you too Baby Girl."

_  
There I was  
Twenty-one  
Oh, I was so ashamed of what I'd done  
On a country road  
Parked one night  
What started out so innocent  
Crossed the line  
There was no denyin' I let God down  
But instead of bein' angry  
He let his love surround me  
_

"You look so hot tonight Cheery." Lucas, Brooke's boyfriend of the past 2 years told her.

"You too Broody." Brooke said as she kissed him and that started a major make-out time.

"Are you sure you want to do this Brooke?" Lucas asked her when clothes started to removed.

"Yeah I want to."

"Ok."

_There I was  
Twenty-one  
Oh, I was so ashamed of what I'd done  
On a country road  
Parked one night  
What started out so innocent  
Crossed the line  
There was no denyin' I let God down  
But instead of bein' angry  
He let his love surround me_

"Mom, dad I called you because I know you wont be to happy with me." Brooke told Karen and Keith over the phone.

"Baby girl what did you do?"

"I'm kind of pregnant." Brooke whispered.

"Brooke what in the world. Your only twenty-one there is no way in hell your raising that kid." Karen screamed.

"You were younger then me when you got pregnant with Taylor. So if you can do it so could I."

"But Brooke you have your whole college life still. Do you want to give it up just to have this kid?"

"No. I'll figure something out about college." Brooke said.

"Oh God Brooke I thought I taught you better then this." Karen said as she left Keith and Brooke.

"Daddy do you think mom will get over it?"

"She will someday, but right now she needs sometime to take it all in."

"I didn't mean for this to happen at all. I didn't want mom or you disappointed in me."

"Brooke a lot of things can disappointed us, but everything that dose gives you a lesion. Brooke we'll love you no matter what you chose to do."

"I love you too dad."

_There he is  
My little man  
I'm sure he'll get in trouble _

_Every now and then  
And I pray to God  
That when he does  
I'll be just as understanding as my father was  
'Cause the last thing that I wanna do  
Is let him down  
So instead of bein' angry  
I'm gonna throw my arms around him  
And I'll say_

"Michael Tyler Scott what did you do?" Brooke asked her son.

"Nothing Mommy." The three-year-old answered.

"Really? Huh then there must be a ghost in this house then. Didn't I tell you not to turn on the water in the bathtub?"

"I didn't do it so there must be a ghost."

"Oh really. I'm going to get you." Brooke said as she started to tickle Michael.

"Ahh." Screamed the little boy.

"I got you now!" Brooke laughed, "Tell me the truth now did you turn on the water?"

"I wanted to go swimming."

"Swimming really. How about we get our swimsuits and head to the pool?"

"Yea." Michael said as he got up.

"But first you need to give me a big hug and a kiss."

"A kiss?"

"Yep or no swimming."

"Fine." He said as he gave Brooke a big hug and a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek.

_  
In the sunlight or the rain  
Brightest nights or darkest days  
I'll always feel the same way (hey) (yeah)  
Whatever road you may be on  
Know you're never too far gone  
My love is there wherever you may be  
Just remember that you'll always be my baby  
(Yeah)  
(Be my baby)_

_The End._


End file.
